A Negative Change
by Combined Gamers
Summary: After trying for so long to find a way out of Maxwell's world, Wilson claims to have figured out how to tamper with the Door. However, the grass is NOT greener on the other side, and they find a group a group of individuals who are harsher, stricter, and hostile, their personalities seem to be the exact opposite of the original group, and look almost exactly the same as them.


Hi everyone, this idea and a lot of it's content belongs to .com so go check them out, they are an amazing artist, and their work is where this story was inspired, (I came up with the Negative names, the rest belongs to Deerclops, though). Lastly, leave a comment if you liked it, blah blah blah.

Opening the Door: Part 1

It was a late summer afternoon, Wendy was walking down the long path, picking some twigs off of the strange little saplings, all of a sudden, she felt her mind cloud a little, she stepped back to see a little evil flower had popped up, but that was to be expected, of course, she and Abigail were near 'The Door' after all.

Nobody knew too much about The Door, only that it lead to Maxwell, they had tried to get to him, but he had pushed them back, saying that they 'weren't ready', whatever that meant.

"Gah, stupid tangles... All I did was store them in a chest for one day!" She heard Wilson groan, he had been taking regular trips over to The Door, sometimes bringing some of the others with him, he would bring things like gold, silk, gears, nightmare fuel, cut stone, rope, wire and a hammer... Not in that order.

'Love sister. Good weather. Wilson is frustrated. Willow is near. The wind is cold. They hope for spring.' Abigail whispered beside her, the young ghost usually said things like that, the weird thing was, she would say things like 'Snow falls.' And 'The Snow bird flies' in the middle of summer, Wendy got the feeling Abigail wasn't talking about their group.

"Mr. Wilson, what are you doing with those wires?" Asked Wendy, Abigail floated silently behind her.

"Well," said Wilson, "I am testing my theory about this door, we know where it leads, but it could be possible that it may lead somewhere else."

"Oh... Do you need any help?" She asked, though in truth, she really didn't care, she was just out to check her rabbit traps and find the little bit of rope she had dropped yesterday evening.

"No, not really, I have Wes, Webber and Willow helping me, but if you see Wigfrid, tell her I need a good spear!" He stated, and once again tried to untangle the stubborn wire that he had managed to take from the Clockwork Monsters that kept reappearing in small areas that looked like living chess boards.

Wendy continued on her way, pickaxe now in hand, the way things worked on the island was strange, when you picked things up, they seemed to disappear, but you could feel them in the back of your mind, which seemed to have limited space for things, if you needed an item, all you have to do was picture it in your hands.

There were a few things, however, that were too precious to keep in the mind, Abigail's flower was one such thing.

A sharp cry was heard from the forest, it was so loud that Wendy almost dropped her new rabbit; soon after, there were cheers of victory, Wolfgang, Woodie and Wigfrid came rushing out of the forest, with quite a few new things, the first was silk and spider glands, the second was some meat and a speckled blue egg, the last was a wooden jar of honey and 3 pieces of beecomb.

"Thöse beasts were nö match för us!" Said Wigfrid, who was carrying the meat and the egg.

"We showed them good, eh?" Woodie smiled brightly.

"Wigfrid, Mr. Wilson is in need of your spear." Wendy said to the proud Valkyrie, who nodded, and passed her a spare from her backpack.

"Here, I have nö need för it." She said before placing the egg inside.

"Science man is still at door? What is his need for sharp spear?" Wolfgang asked, fixing the football helmet on his head.

"I think Willow was telling me about how he needed a... Lock, lever type thing." Said Woodie, "Anyway, tell 'em I said good luck with the project, eh?"

Wendy nodded, "I will be sure to." She replied.

By the time she had gotten to the door, the Gentleman Scientist had disappeared, leaving behind a note on a piece of papyrus beside an empty backpack.

'Willow, if you come back and I'm not here, put the ashes inside this backpack, don't worry, I'm just going back to camp for something to eat.'  
-Wilson

Wendy sighed, nobody was ever where she wanted them to be.

However, something on the ground caught her eyes, a pile of winter clothes, lying near it was an open book, Wilson's journal, inside of it was an entry listing things he had been thinking about what would be on the other side of the Door.

1\. I am making sure to bring food, this world could be barren.

2\. This is the very same reason I am bringing all of our winter clothes.

3\. I get the feeling that this world may be the key to something we've been missing.

4\. When attempting to test the Door for the first time, it was unsuccessful... However, I could have sworn to have heard a single word being whispered. "Mirror" I will ask Willow if she also heard it.

"My, my... Curious, aren't we?" Wendy heard a familiar, dark voice ring out from the shadows, the Bereaved 12 year old whipped around, searching for the source, but there wasn't one.

Not that it really mattered to her, after the fourth point in the book, the rest was blank.

The sun was starting to go down, Wilson would be back any minute, as would Willow, it was her idea to have a camp out at the door, she wasn't leaving it, especially since Wilson didn't care how big she made the fire, he encouraged it, as it gave it more room to work.

"Wilson! I found the gold, and I got the things for the healing... Salves..." Willow called as she and Wes emerged from the forest, but trailed off as she saw that her friend wasn't there.

Healing supplies, extra food and winter clothes... All to go to a place that may simply be some sick death trap.

Wendy decided that she would be the first to step through that Door.


End file.
